


That Summer

by Firebird (firebird308)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird308/pseuds/Firebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed finally decides he's ready for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Warning/Notes/Disclaimer: Characters are not mine and I am not making any money off this. However, they _do_ belong to Hiromu Arakawa/Square ENIX, MBS, ANX, BONES, FUNimation Productions, Ltd.

Ed had stayed at the house to do some reading. He didn't really see the point of heading in to work to do something he could do in comfort where he was. He made fairly good progress until he took a break for lunch, which was when his mind returned to a subject he had been mulling over for a few days. Unfortunately, letting it do so turned out to be a mistake because his productivity for the rest of the day went downhill due to his mind deciding it had a more interesting subject than alchemy to tackle for once. When Riza arrived home, he had been staring blankly at the same page for about half an hour and was absently twirling some of his ponytail around one of his fingers.

"How was your day?" Riza greeted him. Ed started; he hadn't even noticed her arrival, he was so wrapped up in his own thoughts.

"Well, I got a decent amount of the reading I needed to do done this morning but was too distracted during most of the afternoon..."

"Oh?"

"Um, yeah." Ed scratched uncomfortably at the back of his neck. "Was trying to figure out if I was ready for sex. Which I think I am. Then all the niggling little doubts like how I'd compare to whoever you've been with in the past and how bad at things I'm likely to be set in which totally destroyed my concentration and um." He looked anxiously at Riza.

"Hmm." Riza considered this for a moment. "Sounds like normal worries to me. You try to get a little more reading done. I'll come back when I've changed clothes."

"Okay." Ed settled in to attempt the additional reading. Not that he really expected to get much done in the fairly short amount of time he was sure it'd take Riza to return. To his surprise, he got more reading done than he thought he would by the time Riza reappeared in jeans and a button-down shirt.

Riza watched him continue to read for another minute or two in amused silence before clearing her throat. "I take it that you've rediscovered your ability to concentrate?"

Ed's head popped up, startled. "I guess I did." He fumbled for a bookmark to mark his place and set down his book as Riza seated herself by him.

Ed licked his lips nervously; anxious all over again as the knowledge of what he would be doing soon finally started to actually sink in. Riza, sensing his renewed nerves, murmured, "Just start with what we usually do."

Ed nodded and pressed his lips against Riza's, hesitantly at first then with growing confidence, lifting his right hand to cup her cheek even as his left one started heading towards the buttons of her shirt. He undid them quickly, reaching into her shirt afterwards to gently rest his hand on a breast and rub his thumb against the nipple through the material of her bra.

Meanwhile, Riza's hands, which had previously been held steadily on either side of Ed's waist, started going up his sides before sliding across his skin to rest on his chest, pushing his shirt up in the process. Ed made a low noise that was somewhere between a whimper and a moan and momentarily broke the kiss to look at Riza before pulling his shirt off over his head and dropping it on the floor. He started leaning in for another kiss when Riza took him by surprise by standing up and tugging him after her.

"We should probably continue this in the bedroom." Riza led the way up the stairs and down the hall, divesting herself of her shirt along the way; Ed following eagerly. Riza hung the shirt on the doorknob right before Ed started kissing her again. She backed slowly towards the bed leading Ed; sitting down when she felt the back of her knees hit the edge of her bed. Ed straddled her lap and continued kissing her while reaching around behind her to undo her bra. That accomplished, he slid the straps off her shoulders which Riza followed up with by removing it entirely and tossing it in a random direction. Neither noticed where it landed.

Ed lowered his head to suck at and lick first one nipple, then the other, hands cupping Riza's breasts. Riza shivered in reaction even as she placed her hands on his shoulders. Ed continued his attentions for a few more minutes, finally raising his head again to recapture Riza's lips with his own; grasping her hands with his and lowering them to his belt buckle. Riza's fingers nimbly went to work even as his hands moved back up to her shoulders.

When Ed felt one of her hands grasp him, he first gasped and then moaned into her mouth as Riza rubbed her thumb against the head. As Riza continued her ministrations, Ed rested his forehead right above Riza's breasts as his body started shuddering in reaction.

"I--I think it's time to--" he finally gasped out.

"Move on?" Riza finished for him, thumb brushing ever-so-lightly along the slit, causing Ed to buck into her hand. He raised his head and nodded wordlessly before getting up to remove his pants and boxers, watching as Riza removed her own lower clothing.

Ed kneeled on Riza's bed, the butterflies in his stomach warring with his lust as he continued watching her as she calmly opened the drawer of her nightstand and double-checked the date on the box before opening it and handing one of the packages inside to him.

His hands shook a little as he opened the package and rolled the condom on. He looked up from what he had been doing to see that Riza was already laying on her back, legs spread. Ed licked his lips, moved into position, and hesitated.

"What about you?" he asked, eyes searching her face.

"I'm fine," Riza assured him. "I can wait until next time. Right now this is about you."

Reassured, Ed used a hand to guide himself in, stopping when he was fully in; unsure if he did so to give himself time to adjust, give _Riza_ time, or both. He took her wrapping her legs around his waist as a signal to get started, giving a couple of tentative thrusts before finding his rhythm. It didn't take him long to come. He gave himself a moment to recover as Riza changed position, keeping the upper half of his body raised, looking down into Riza's eyes.

He continued looking into her eyes as he reached down to make sure the condom stayed on as he pulled out. Riza brushed the bangs out of his face. "This time it can go into the trashcan in here, but afterwards, it would be best for you to clean up in the bathroom and use the one in there."

"Okay." Ed took care of disposal duties, pulled his boxers back on, and snuggled up to Riza.

"Sure you don't want me to..?" he asked, as he slowly started running his hand down Riza's abdomen. Her stomach growled as his hand ran over it causing him to jump and let out a startled giggle. "Okay. Never mind. Guess I've just sort of been outvoted."

"I would say so," Riza agreed, gently moving his hand so she could get up and start looking for her clothes. Ed had most of his own clothing put on when a whine and scratching sound came from the other side of the door. Ed, being closer, opened it. Hyate started entering the room before pausing to sniff at Ed before going over to Riza and sniffing _her_. Then he sat down with his head cocked to one side, tail wagging slowly.

"Think he approves?" Ed asked, amused.

"It certainly seems that way," Riza said, also amused.


End file.
